1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to car wash water reclamation, and in particular to an improved filtration system.
2. Description of Related Art
Water reclamation systems are commonly employed at vehicle washing operations not only to reduce cost, but also to conserve water which is in short supply at certain places or times. Such systems conventionally use sand filters, sometimes in conjunction with charcoal or carbon filters. Similar water reclamation systems may be used in full service car wash operations, laundromats and for reclaiming certain residential water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,778, Kesselman, entitled: "Waste Water Reclamation System", discloses the use of a sand and gravel filter in conjunction with a pair of carbon filters.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,658, Lancaster, entitled: "Vehicle Washing Plant", discloses the use of backwash filters in conjunction with activated charcoal filters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,231, Allen et al., entitled: "Method and Apparatus for Recycling Water in a Car Wash", discloses a system which primarily relies upon a centrifugal separator for removal of solid particles. No provision is made for removing soap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,368, Ennis et al., entitled: "Water Filtration System", discloses a system employing a series of strainers, centrifugal separators and a charcoal filter. No provision is made for removing soap.
The present system removes not only solid particles, but also dissolved oil, grease and surfactants so that the resulting water can be used not only for washing, but also in rinsing. Reclaimed water also may be reused in laundromats and for irrigation.